Cleverly Disguised as a Responsible Adult
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Second in the 'Cleverly Disguised' Trilogy. The relationship between Booth and Brennan is moving along. But what happens when Booth, Brennan and the Squint Squad spend the weekend together? Another 'ohsosweetmarshmallowfluffyfic'
1. The Deal

**A/N: Welcome to the second muti-chapter fic of the 'Cleverly Disguised' Trilogy. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Title: Cleverly Disguised as a Responsible Adult**

**Summary: The relationship between Booth and Brennan is growing. They have been through a whole lot over the past few weeks. Their relationship is moving slowly, but it is moving. So what happens when Booth, Brennan and the squints go camping.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (no, I mean it...I'm broke). The characters belong to FOX and all that jazz. The plot line is © WolfMyjic 2006.**

* * *

_Two weeks after 'Whisper My Name'…_

_(which is five weeks after Cleverly Disguised as an Infant)_

"No." Dr. Temperance Brennan never slowed her pace as her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth followed behind her.

"But why?" Booth questioned as he dodged around a ground a lab techs that were moving too slow.

"I don't have to give you a reason, Booth," Brennan threw over her shoulder, as she tried to keep distance between them.

"You'll like it," he told her, his comment making a few people cast confused looks his way.

"No, I want."

"How do you know?" he questioned. "I've never done it, have you?" Booth put out his hands to steady a woman that had come blindly around a corner and ran into him. She offered an apology and made around Booth, leaving him to hurry and catch back up to his partner.

"I've done it before, Booth," Brennan responded as he gained ground. "And I didn't really like it."

"What if I get some more people to go? Then would you say yes?" Booth dodged out of the way of another group of people as he continued to follow Brennan down the crowed hallway.

"The answer is no, Booth. I am not, under any circumstances, going camping this weekend." Booth finally caught up with her and reached for her arm.

"Oh, come on, Bones," he pleaded. "It'll be fun." Brennan pulled from his grip, crossed her arms under her breasts and cocked her head to one side.

"Camping does not sound like fun, Booth."

"Fresh air, clean water, clear nights. What's not to like?"

"Fine," Brennan finally said. "I'll make you a deal. You get Angela, Hodgins and Zack agree to come with us, and I'll go."

"Deal." They shook hands and Brennan walked away with a smile on her face. She knew that there was no way he would ever get all three to agree to a camping trip. Booth stood and watched his partner walk away. He knew that she thought she had won, but he was determined to get her camping.

XxXxX

"No." Booth threw up his hands and said a curse prayer. Angela stood in front of him with her arms crossed- much the same way Brennan stood earlier.

"That goes for us too, man," Hodgins threw in. Booth looked over at him and Zack.

"Oh, come on," Booth said. "It'll be fun. Just the five of us. Roughing it in the great outdoors."

"I don't…_rough_ it," Angela said. "At least, not that way." She offered a wicked smile as the three men looked over at her.

"Please, Angela," Booth began. "If I can't get the three of you to go then Bones won't either." The artist shook her head no.

"Sorry, Booth, but the answer is still no. Spending my weekend trapped in the woods with the four of you is not my idea of fun." Booth pushed a hand through his hair and began to pace.

"Hey," Hodgins said. "You don't have to make it sound like a death march."

"What about you Hodgins?" Booth asked.

"No way, man, I don't do camping. It's a little too…_normal_ for me."

"Wouldn't it be a great time to collect some new bugs or something?" Booth asked. "You know, something new and equally as weird as you are? And I know Zack here wouldn't mind studying those creepy crawlies out in their natural habitat." He turned his attention back to Angela. "And Ange, you can't tell me that you wouldn't be inspired by nature. All the trees, and the river and the night sky blanketed with stars. Can't you just picture how pretty it'll be? I'm sure you'll be able to draw some amazing things." Angela and Hodgins looked over at each other. "Come on, guys, it'll be fun." He pleaded with his eyes for them to say yes. He needed them to say yes.

"One condition," Angela finally said. "I'm not cooking."

"I've got it all under control." There was a long pause before all three slowly nodded yes.

"Great! We leave Friday after work."

XxXxX

"Are we there yet?" Angela whined from the middle of the back seat of Booth's SUV. Booth glanced in the rear view mirror at the three in the back, and shook his head.

"Not yet," he answered. Angela slumped back and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe she had let Booth talk her into this. Hodgins elbowed her in the side with a mumble to move over, which caused Zack to complain about not having enough room.

"You wanted this," Brennan said from the passenger seat when Booth glanced over at her.

"No, correction, I wanted _you_," he said, and then quickly added, "to come camping. You're the one who wouldn't come without your support team."

"Don't try to blame me for this," Brennan shot at him. "If you didn't want to come camping then we would all be doing whatever it is we all do after work."

"A nice quiet camping trip," Booth began. "That's all I wanted."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Hodgins said, leaning forward and patting Booth on the shoulder. "We don't want to be here as much as you don't want us here."

"Gee, thanks, Hodgins, I feel so much better."

"Just trying to help, man," Hodgins said with a shrug.

"What do you _do_ on a camping trip?" Zack asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Booth questioned. When Zack shook his head, the agent went on. "You go hiking, and fishing and swimming. And you cook over a camp fire."

"And you sing stupid songs," Hodgins threw in.

"And get bitten by weird bugs," Angela added.

"And you sleep on the ground," Brennan said. Booth gave a heavy sigh. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea,_ he thought.

"Listen, guys, just give this a chance, okay?" he said aloud. "It's only for two nights."

"Two long, uncomfortable nights," Angela said softly.

XxXxX

"No, Zack, that's not how you do it," Hodgins scolded, and Zack looked at hims with annoyed eyes. "It's going to fall if you do it your way."

"Then how do you suggest I do it then?" Zack asked. Both he and Hodgins starred down at the tent they were trying to set up.

"This thing is impossible," Hodgins finally declared, throwing a tent stake to the ground.

"Then how come Booth has his tent up?" Zack asked, his hands on his hips. Hodgins glanced over to where Booth's tent stood opposite theirs across the fire pit.

"Because he's a boy-scout-Army-Ranger-nature freak," Hodgins responded. "They all know how to set up a tent, and hunt for food, and they don't mind sleeping on a ground that's so hard you could play basketball on it."

"Then what about Angela and Dr. Brennan? They have their tent up as well." Hodgins whipped his head ahead and looked in shock as he took in the tent the girls had set up.

"Great, everybody can set up a tent but us," he muttered.

"It's not all bad," Booth said, walking up with a fishing pole. "You still have another hour before dark." He offered the men a smile before turning and walking off. "The ladies and I are going down to the river," he called back. Hodgins and Zack sent him a disgusted look. Brennan and Angela gave each other a small smile and then followed Booth through the woods.

"You know that wasn't very nice," Brennan said as they walked.

"What wasn't?" Booth asked.

"Teasing Hodgins and Zack about the tent." Booth gave a shrug.

"Maybe not, but it was fun." Angela covered a snort that earned her a glare from Brennan.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but FB Irresistible has a point." Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela's choice of 'FBI' terms. Brennan had noticed that Angela had a whole list of them, including 'Fine BI' and 'FB eye candy'. _Sometimes_, Brennan thought to herself, _I wonder if Angela has too much free time on her hands._ They made their way to the riverbank.

"Let's get us some dinner," Booth said, setting his equipment on the ground. Angela found a spot close by and sat down. Brennan followed suit and they let the sun warm their skin. "Make yourselves comfortable," Booth said as he swatted next to his tackle box.

"Think we will," Brennan said with a smile.

"The water looks inviting," Angela said.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go swimming," Booth suggested.

"That sounds fun." The women watched as Booth stood and then threw out his line.

"How long will it take to catch a fish?" Brennan asked. Booth looked over at her.

"How would I know? Does it look like I talk to fish?"

"I don't know," Angela said. "Maybe if you stuck your head in the water and did this." Angela sucked in her cheeks and moved her lips to mimic a fish. Booth and Brennan both laughed.

XxXxX

"I'll give you this much," Hodgins said. "You cook a mean fish, G Man." The five friends sat around a campfire eating the fish that Booth had caught.

"Guess that's something," Booth remarked taking the last bite of his dinner.

"Yeah, Booth," Angela said. "This stuff is good. Where did you learn to cook like this? Over a fire?"

"Well, to quote Hodgins," he began. "I am a boy-scout-Army-Ranger-nature freak. Just wait until you taste my breakfast."

"Looking forward to it," Brennan said. They all finished up there dinner in silence.

"What do we do know?" Zack asked after their mess was cleaned up.

"Camp songs," Hodgins suggested with fake enthusiasm, clapping his hands together like a small child.

"I was thinking more on the line of a few good stories," Booth corrected.

"I like that idea better," Angela agreed. "So go ahead, Booth. Get us started."

"Then the guy looks over at his partner and says, 'I thought I told you to watch my back', and the other guy goes, 'I did, but your back didn't do anything." Everybody around the campfire laughed as Booth finished up his third story. They had all taken a turn but found the Booth and Hodgins had the best ones. Angela yawned and then glanced down at her watch.

"Is that really the time?" she asked.

"Unless aliens paused time since we've been here and changed all our watches," Hodgins said. "Then yes, it's after midnight." Angela threw her paper cup at him and laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed," she said as she stood.

"Me too," Hodgins agreed. Booth watched Hodgins, Angela and Zack all stand and move off toward the correct tent. When they all disappeared he looked over at Brennan.

"Not tired?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were heading to bed before I left you out here." Booth smiled and reached for his flashlight.

"Hold this," he told her after turning it on.

"Why?" Booth reached for a bucket of water and poured it on the fire to douse it, making the whole camp go dark except for the beam from the flashlight. "Never mind."

"Why don't you go ahead and head to your tent," Booth said, reaching for the light source. "I'll shine it on the ground for you." Brennan nodded and began to follow the lighted path.

"Booth," she said, turning back once she made it to her tent. "Good night."

"Night, Bones." Booth waited until he heard Brennan zip the tent flap close, and when he was certain the last amber of the fire was out, he crawled into his tent and fell asleep.

* * *

_There you have it. Another very fluffy fic. _

_Wolfy and Brawyn_


	2. Saturday

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Let the fun begin! It's Saturday and that means 'Play Time!'**

* * *

Brennan awoke with a start, momentary confused about her surroundings. She felt confined and the air was warm and stifling. Her breathing calmed as she remembered where she was. That she was in a tent with Angela on a camping trip with Booth, Hodgins and Zack. In the dim light, Brennan looked over at Angela. Upon finding her friend still asleep, she pulled off the shirt she had slept in, and pulled on a fresh one. It wasn't a shower, but at least she felt a little cleaner. Using a bottle of water, she quickly brushed her teeth. Another glance at Angela told her the artist was still asleep. Brennan crawled out of the tent, stood and stretched. The sun was still low behind the trees and the air was cooler than she had expected. Brennan wrapped her arms around her and looked around the small camp. A note pinned to Booth's tent flap drew her over.

_Down by the river_

Leave it to Booth to leave a note so nobody would worry. Brennan left the note and started off in the direction of the water. After a short walk, she found Booth sitting on a fallen tree. He too had changed shirt, and his face sported a dark shadow of a beard. "Morning," she said, walking over to him. Booth looked over at her and smiled.

"Good morning to you too," he said. Brennan sat down beside him and shivered.

"Cooler than I thought it would be," she said.

"Always come prepared," Booth answered as he shrugged off his light jacket and placed it around her shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," she answered, slipping her arms into the coat and pulling it closed in the front.

"Good." They fell into a silence as a breeze swirled around them. "How have you been feeling since the…accidence?"

"I'm fine, Booth," she said. "The doctor said I'm as good as new."

"I know, but," he let his words run out. He wanted to tell her how worried he was during her stay in the hospital. He wanted her to know that he didn't sleep for days. He wanted to tell her about his late night visit and how he felt when he heard her whisper his name, but he couldn't get the words out. Instead he said, "Oh, I got a phone call from the woman at CSS yesterday."

"Have they found Piper a family?" Brennan asked, eager to know.

"They have," he answered with a wide smile. "You remember Sarah and Brian?" Brennan gave a squeal that sounded a lot like Angela.

"They have Piper?"

"Yup, and they've already started adoption papers," Booth went on. "Since her parents haven't been found, and there's no leads, as soon as a judge declares her an orphan, Sarah and Brian are going to adopt her." Brennan's smile grew even wider as she threw her arms around Booth neck and hugged him tight. Booth returned the embrace.

"Oh, Booth, that's so great." Brennan pulled back, still smiling. "It means that Piper will have a great family, with brothers and sisters and parents who love her."

"And," Booth threw in, "it means that we get to see her. Watch her grow."

"That's wonderful, Booth," Brennan said, pulling him back into a hug. Booth liked the new, more touching Brennan. Ever since the car wreck, they have spent a lot more time together. Booth had thought that they had grown closer after their weekend of babysitting Piper, but since the car wreck…they have spent almost every day together. Lunch, dinner, drinks…he had even convinced her to go to a movie.

"I figured you would like that news," Booth said when Brennan finally loosened her grip. She pulled back from him and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Booth smiled, even though he was all too aware of the loss of warmth.

"I meant to," he said. "But I got distracted with trying to get us all here. In one piece."

"Doesn't matter. It's great news."

XxXxX

"Where are Hodgins and Zack?" Brennan asked as her and Booth walked back into the camp. Angela looked up from her sketchpad. She sat at the edge of camp, with her back against a tree, her knees drawn up and her pad laying across her thighs.

"They went bug hunting," she answered with a grin. "Said that they couldn't pass up the chance to add a few new critters to their collection. They should be back by lunch."

"Speaking of lunch," Booth said, looking from one lady to the other. "I was thinking we could take lunch down to the river and do a little swimming." The two women looked at each other and then nodded.

"Sounds good, Booth," Brennan said with a smile.

XxXxX

"Come on in," Booth called from the river. Brennan sat on the bank, legs crossed and a shirt over her bathing suit.

"Yeah, Bren," Angela said. "Not that I mind swimming with the FB eye candy here, but I thought _we_ were going swimming?" Booth splashed Angela with water making her giggle. Brennan was about to say something when she heard a yell coming from the woods then two blurs ran by her, followed by two huge splashes.

"Guess Hodgins and Zack got the note," Booth said, wiping the water from his face.

"Catch some good bugs?" Angela asked.

"Lets not talk about the creepy-crawlies," Booth interjected, "until after we stop sleeping with them." He pushed his way through the water, out the river, and dropped down next to Brennan. Booth shook his head like a dog and sent water flying.

"Hey," Brennan said, holding a hand up to block the drops.

"So why aren't you in there with us?" Booth asked. Brennan shrugged. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Is it…um…you know, that time of the month?"

"What? No," Brennan said with a shake of her head.

"Good." Booth grabbed Brennan's wrist and stood, pulling his partner with him.

"Booth," Brennan warned, but Booth just smiled.

"Everybody in the water," he said picking Brennan up easily and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Brennan said, pounding on Booth's back with every word. When she figured that wasn't working, Brennan slid her arms around his neck. "If I go down, then you're going down with me." Booth laughed as he walked into the river.

"Hold your breath," he said, and then let his feet go from under him. Booth and Brennan hit the water and a moment later they both came up for air.

"You are _so_ dead," Brennan said smoothing her hands over her hair.

"No better why to die," Booth said with an evil grin. "In fact." His words were caught off when he felt hands on his shoulders and a push down. He came up spitting water. Everybody was laughing and Booth knew what had happened. He turned and found Hodgins retreating from him. "Get back here," he called and started after him. After much more dunking and laughing, they all filed out of the river to eat lunch.

"This was a really good idea," Brennan said as her and Booth sat on the same log as earlier. Angela and Hodgins had gone for a walk and Zack was asleep on their picnic blanket.

"The camping trip or the swimming?"

"Swimming," Brennan answered. "I'm still not sure about the trip yet."

"Oh, come on, you can't say you're not having fun."

"Well…maybe a little," she said with a smile.

"You know," Booth began, putting his arm around her back and placing his hand on the rough surface of the log. "I really did just want you to come." Brennan shivered as his breath rushed over her ear.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"I enjoy the time we spend together," he said softly. "Outside of work."

"I enjoy it too," Brennan said, hoping her voice didn't really sound as breathless as she thought it did.

"Good." His lips lingered near her ear. "I enjoy how…close we've become."

"Um, Booth," Brennan started. She turned her head and then regretted the decision as it brought their mouths too close together. Her eyes were down cast and when she brought them up they locked with his gaze.

"What were you saying?" Booth asked, all too aware of everything Brennan.

"I, um." Her words stopped and her eyes drifted back down to his mouth. The air between the two crackled with electricity and was thick with emotion.

"Can I…" Booth started but his words were cut off by a scream. They were apart instantly, looking for the source.

"Booth!" They saw Angela running toward them, and Booth stood and met her.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"It's…Jack," she said, her breathes coming in heavy pants.

"What's is it?" Angela put a hand to her chest, and then pointed the way she came.

"Stuck…in a mud hole," she gasped.

"Show me."

XxXxX

"It's not funny," Hodgins said as Booth walked by and began to laugh.

"Sorry, man," Booth apologized. "But the sight of you sunk mid-calf in a mud hole is just too much." Angela and Brennan both tried to hold in the laughter.

"I see that my friends take joy in my suffering," Hodgins pouted.

"Don't be so sensitive," Angela said. "If it was any of us, you would be the first one laughing."

"Just be thankful Booth got you out," Brennan said.

"Minus my left shoe," Hodgins grumbled, adjusting the blanket over his legs. "When are my pants going to be dry?"

"You know, if you haven't tried to get a closer look at those ants, you wouldn't be sitting in camp half naked," Booth pointed out.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't wanted to come camping I wouldn't be sitting here either."

"Oh, stop you pouting," Angela said. "I, for one, am having fun."

"It's about time somebody admits that," Booth said with a smile.

"I'm having fun," Zack threw in. He sat off to the side, carefully watching the new bugs that he had collected.

"Yeah, well, that only reason you two can say that is because we all didn't see you in your skivvies." Everybody laughed.

"Teach you to go getting stuck in mud holes," Booth teased. Hodgins threw a death glare at Booth's back as the agent bent down to stir the fire. "Bones, can you look in the cooler and pull out the hamburgers?" Brennan nodded and before long, Booth had eight hamburgers cooking over the flames.

"Tonight is suppose to be a full moon," Angela said, as they watched Booth cook.

"Great," Hodgins said. "The freaks come out during a full moon."

"You don't have to worry about that, Hodgins," Booth said. "You are the freak."

"Haha, not funny man."

"Would you two behave," Brennan said to the both of them.

"Grubs up," Booth finally said after a long silence.

XxXxX

"It's amazing how good your food tastes," Brennan said, as her and Booth walked through the woods toward the river.

"It's all about seasoning," he answered with a smile. They strolled through the woods surrounded by the sounds of nature.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"About noon," Booth said. They approached the river and stood silently watched the full moon dance on the water.

"It's lovely," Brennan said glancing out over the water.

"Yeah, it is." Booth sidestepped closer and put an arm around Brennan's waist. They stood like that for a few moments, before Booth turned her to face him. "I'm glad we're friends," he said.

"I'm glad we're friends too, Booth." Booth wrapped his other arm around her waist as well, and pulled her close to his body. Brennan put her hands to his chest and looked up into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a friendly kiss," he said, and then dropped his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and gentle, their lips barely moving as they stood there together. Booth tightened his hold pulling her closer, the kiss becoming deeper.

* * *

_I told you all that this was a oh-so-sweet fic. And you know that I had to throw in a kiss._

_One more chapter for the fiction. Look for it!_

_New! I have created some forums here on FF!_


	3. Cleverly Disguised as a Responsible Adul

**A/N: At first I didn't know what to write here, but then I remembered. The whole Hodgins being stuck in a mud hole...that came from something that happened to me. I grew up on a lot of wooded land, and one day I went for a walk to calm down after a hard day at school. Well, I was trying to get past this big, huge stump that my dad had uprooted. I stepped down and then next thing I konw I was sinking. I tried to use my hiking stick to help push me out but only ended up with both legs suck mid-calf in mud. Right next to an ant bed!! Well, after 15 minutes like that, my dad came home and decided to come looking for me. He heard my calls for help and after getting his laughter under controll, grabbed me under the arms to pull me out. (Funny note, I was almost as tall then as I am now, about 5 foot 10 inches and my dad is only 5 foot 7 inches). Anyhow, he pulled, I jumped and the mud gave way. Of course the mud hole kept my left shoe (we still haven't found it) and I had to walk home in my underwear because I had ant on me...but I did get a new pair of shoes out of it. And a lot of grief from my brothers.**

* * *

Booth slowly broke the kiss, reluctant to lose the warmth of Brennan's mouth. He licked his lips, smiling at the taste that lingered there. "A friendly kiss, eh?" Brennan asked.

"Friends kiss," Booth answered keeping his arms tightened around her waist.

"I don't think most friends kiss like that."

"Depends on the friends," he answered with a smile. Brennan returned the smile as she closed the distance between them. Their second kiss was just as sweet as the first. By the time it broke, they were both breathless with smiles. "Wow," Booth said and Brennan nodded her agreement.

"Brennan!" The sound of Angela's voice carried through the woods and as it reached Booth and Brennan's ears, they pulled apart. "Brenn, sweetie!" As Angela emerged from the trees, Booth and Brennan were back to standing side by side, looking out over the river. "Oh, there you two are." Booth and Brennan turned to look at the artist.

"What is it, Ange?" Brennan asked.

"Hodgins get stuck in another mud hole?" Booth teased.

"Naw, he's safe and sound at camp," Angela said. "We decided to play some poker. You two in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Brennan answered with a quick glance over to Booth.

"Oh, come on, Brenn," Angela began. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, Bones," Booth said.

"Great," Angela said clasping her hands together. "I'll go tell the boys."

"But Booth," Brennan began, as Angela walked away.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "Promise."

XxXxX

Hodgins threw down his cards with a curse. "I don't believe this." Booth laughed as he reached out and picked up stack of dollars.

"You're the one who wanted to play with real money," the agent pointed out.

"Stop talking and deal the cards," Brennan said.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "It's down between Booth and Brennan now." Booth smiled at his partner as he shuffled the cards. He let Brennan cut them and then he dealt the correct number.

"I've knocked out all the other squints," Booth teased. "What makes you think I won't take you down as well?" Brennan looked at her hand.

"Just play," was Brennan's answer. Angela, Hodgins and Zack all watched as the anthropologist and FBI agent went head to head. "I'm all in." Booth looked over at Brennan who met his stare with one of her own.

"All in," Booth replied dropping all the money he had won into the middle. "What'cha got?" Brennan smiled as she put down her cards.

"Full house," she said.

"Damn it," Booth said, dropping his cards face down. The circle of squints busted into laughter. Brennan gathered up the dollars as Booth started picking up the cards.

"Ah," Angela began. "Now that I've seen Booth go down, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Hodgins said. Booth and Brennan watched as Angela, Hodgins and Zack disappeared into their tents.

"You didn't have to do that," Brennan said.

"Do what?" Booth asked putting the cards into their box.

"Let me win," she told him. "I saw it in your eyes." Booth's laughter filled the small camp.

"I guess you're better at reading people then I thought." Brennan smiled and leaned in close to him. Booth mimicked the move bringing their mouths inches apart.

"I'm good at reading you," she whispered. She touched her lips to his and then stood and walked toward the tent she shared with Angela. Booth licked his lips and smiled. _I like this new thing_, he thought.

XxXxX

Booth sat by the river watching the sun as it began to peek up over the horizon. Shades of oranges splashed across the darkened sky. In the woods birds began to wake and fill the silence with their songs. Booth took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the clean air, and then he slowly exhaled. He loved being outdoors. Loved the fresh air and the sounds of nature. He had hoped to share his love with Brennan, hoped that he could convince her that camping was a way of healing, of reflecting. Sure he had had fun with the squints, and yes, he had been blown away by the kiss-_ no, kisses_, he and Brennan had shared, but the weekend just wasn't what he had planned. The wind picked up and Booth pulled his jacket a little tighter. He let his eyes go out of focus as he stared out over the water. "Hello?" Brennan waved her hand in front of Booth's face. "Booth?"

"Uh? What?" Booth gave his head a shake and turned to look at Brennan as she sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Booth said. "You sleep good?" Brennan nodded.

"Not bad," she answered, reaching out and grabbing Booth's hand. He watched as she intertwined their fingers and then turned her attention out toward the sun raise. "I've been thinking," she started, "maybe this camping thing isn't so bad."

"It isn't?" Booth asked, smiling over at her.

"It isn't," she repeated in way of an answer. "And I was thinking that maybe… you and I could come back sometime. Just us." Brennan glanced over at him and returned his smile.

"Really?" he asked, his voice holding the gleefulness of a child at Christmas.

"Really."

XxXxX

"Let's move it people," Booth barked when he noticed Hodgins and Zack on their knees watching two bugs mate.

"Chill out, man," Hodgins said. "Love's in the air." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Booth," Zack piped in. "These things can't be rushed."

"Ah, the smell of geekiness in the air," Angela said in a sing-song voice. Brennan caught Booth's eyes and smiled. She felt like a teenager hiding her first kiss from her best friend, but she just wasn't ready to share. She knew that her and Booth had a long way to go still, and having Angela in the middle wasn't going to help. Booth finally broke eye contract when Hodgins came up to him to ask a question, and Brennan went back to picking up any trash they might have left on the ground. The tents were already down and packed in the back of the SUV, along with their bags and the two coolers. Booth slammed the back glass shut and turned toward the camp. His eyes scanned across the area making sure they had everything.

"I think that about does it," Booth said, as he walked around the SUV and stopped at the driver door. "Everybody ready to go?"

"Ready is an understatement," Hodgins said, pulling open the back driver side door.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Angela said, moving passed him and climbing into the backseat, then scooting to the middle.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, opening the back passenger side door, "I had fun."

"Me too," Brennan said, taking her place in the front seat.

"Looks like you're out numbered, Hodgins," Booth said, getting in and closing his door, the sound is followed by three other doors shutting.

"They just don't want to hurt your feelings, man," Hodgins said as Booth started up the engine.

"You just don't want to admit you had fun," Angela accused.

"Well, maybe a little," Hodgins conceded.

"What's not to love about camping," Booth began. "The fresh air, the fire cooked food. The chance to forget your worries."

"Yeah," Angela threw in. "It's a time where you don't have to be so adult-like. You can goof off and play and, well, just be a kid."

"Why Angela," Booth said as he began to pull off. "We always knew you were just a big kid cleverly disguised as a responsible adult."

* * *

_So there you have it. Another fiction (or ficlet) down. Look for a one shot and the the final muti-chapter fiction in this trilogy soon. Happy reading!_

_-Wolfy-_


End file.
